beyblademystory2fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De blinde blader
dit verhaal vervolgd op : Een nieuw begin Gingka was samen met Myuu en zijn vrienden opweg naar Burger King.Toen zag gingka ineens zijn vader tegen een meisje praten.Wie was het meisje?Waarom praatte Gingka's vader met haar?"Gingka,kom eens hier!"riep Ryo.Gingka deed wat zijn vader zei.thumb|Het meisje was blind en kon hem dus niet zien"Help me even met haar"zei Ryo."Ze is blind en ze wil me niet vertouwen"legde Ryo uit."Blind?"vroeg Gingka met een stem vol medelijden.Gingka keek naar het meisje,ze had mooi lavendelkleurig haar en ze droeg een soort schooluniform."Ja,ze werkt al een tijdje voor de WBBA,maar sinds ze blind is geworden wou ze weglopen,ik zei dat dat niet kon,ze zou overal tegenlopen,dus volgde ik haar"vertelde Ryo."Ik vertouw u wel meneer Hagane ,het is alleen u denkt dat ik niks kan alleen omdat dat ik blind ben"zei het meisje,haar stem klonk zacht en bang tegelijk."ik heb er genoeg van dat mensen denken dat ik niks kan!!!"riep het meisje boos.Ze draaide zich om en liep weg."Momo!!blijf hier!!"riep Ryo. Bij Momo.... Momo liep en stopte niet.Zoals verwacht liep ze tegen iemand aan."Kijk toch uit!!"riep de persoon waar tegen ze opgebotst was."Het spijt me,maar ik ben blind en kon u dus niet zien aankomen"zei Momo verontschuldigend."Oh,sorry dat ik zo tegen je deed ,ik wist niet dat je blind was"zei Sora.Momo opende haar ogen.Toch zag ze niks alleen maar duisternis, alles was zwart en donker voor haar ogen."Ik ben Sora"zei de stem."en ik ben Momo."zei Momo."waar ging je naartoe?"vroeg Sora."naar ergens waar ik mijn bey kan repareren"antwoorde Momo."Ik ken z'on plek wel,ik breng je er wel naartoe"zei Sora en hij nam haar handen vast.Zachtjes trok hij haar mee.Niet veel later waren ze in Madoka's winkel."Zijn we er?"vroeg Momo."ja"zei Sora.Hij hield nog steeds haar handen vast.Hij wou haar niet loslaten.Madoka zag ineens dat Sora binnen was met een mooi meisje. "Zou het zijn vriendinnetje zijn?"''dacht Madoka.Sora kwam voorzichtig naar Madoka toe samen met Momo."Ze wil haar bey laten rapareren"zei Sora.Madoka keek naar het meisje,nu viel haar iets op ,haar ogen hadden geen normale kleur."Wat is er met je ogen?"vroeg Madoka."Ik ben blind"antwoorde Momo."En je bent een blader,dat kan toch niet?"vroeg Madoka ongelovig."ik kan mischien mijn bey niet zien ,maar ik kan hem horen,als ik vecht tegen iemand gebruik ik mijn oren om te weten waneer de tegenstander gaat aanvallen."legde Momo uit."wow,kun je dat echt allemaal horen?"vroeg Sora verbaasd. "Ja"zei ze terug.thumb|left|hell horuseusMomo zocht in haar zak en haalde er haar bey uit.Madoka nam de bey aan ze keer er naar. Het was een hell horuseus.Sora keek ook naar de bey."Coole bey"zei hij."dank je"zei Momo verlegen.Madoka begon de bey te repareren.Momo en Sora gingen even zitten.Plots kwamen Gingka en Ryo hijgend binnen."We zochten je overal,Momo"zei Ryo."hé,wat doe je bij Sora?"vroeg Gingka."Hij was vriendelijk voor me en bracht me hier naar toe"antwoorde Momo. Tranen..... Het was al s'avonds en Madoka was al klaar met de reparatie.Momo had haar hoofd gelegd op Sora's schouder.Sora was in gedachten verzonken en zei dus helemaal niks meer."Komen eten!!"riep Ryuga.Sora en Momo reageerde niet."Hé,ik zei komen eten!!"riep Ryuga nu luider.Toch bleven Momo en Sora zitten."Zeg zijn jullie doof of zo?"vroeg Ryuga bot."Nee ,ik ben blind"antwoorde Momo.Ze kreeg tranen in haar ogen en wilde weg lopen ,maar ze struikelde over Sora's voeten.Sora deed terug normaal en keek naar Momo ,die huilend op de grond lag."hé ,dat wist ik toch niet"mompelde Ryuga.Sora hielp Momo overeind.Hij liep met haar naar zijn huis.Ze waren aangekomen."Waar zijn we?"vroeg Momo."In mijn huis"antwoorde Sora.Momo zei niks.Sora kwam dichter.Momo wist niet wat er gebeurde,maar plots voelde ze Sora's warme adem. ''"Waar is hij mee bezig?Hoe dicht staat hij eigenlijk?"''dacht Momo.Sora was heel onzeker en wist niet of hij dit wel moest doen.Hij nam een besluit en hij drukte zacht zijn lippen op die van Momo.Ze kon het niet geloven en hij ook niet.Momo kuste hem terug. "Sora,ik hou van je" zei ze nadat ze uitgekust waren."ik hou ook van jou"zei Sora en hij knuffelde haar."Ik zal altijd bij je zijn,vanaf nu"zei Sora."Sora...."mompelde ze."Is er iets?"vroeg Sora."......ik .....dacht..."probeerde Momo,maar verder durfde ze niks te zeggen."Ik begrijp je,maar weet je het zeker dat je dat wil?"vroeg Sora."ja,ook al kan ik het niet zien,ik kan het wel voelen"zei ze."oke dan"Sora begon Momo vurig te kussen.Ze was bang ,maar ze liet hem doen..... ''Word Vervolgd...... Categorie:Love Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Sora Categorie:Momo Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Ryo Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Anime